Unlike Alice
by Jemima84
Summary: Alice bangs her head, Emmett is there as well and while having a private fashion show not all things come out of the blue, One-Shot, Alice/Emmett, Lemon - Enjoy


**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S. Meyer, nothing is mine…**

**This story is an ONE-SHOT about ALMETT (Alice/Emmett) – if u don't like it, don't read it BUT maybe I can convince u? lol**

**Thanks to Doreen for convincing me to publish this in German first, this is the translation with slight changes due to the language, some things work in German, some in English :)**

**And thanks to Kelli for doing the beta on this piece of fun.**

**It is a LEMON – be warned!**

_**Unlike Alice**_

**APOV**

Everyone was hunting…everyone, and I was all alone…and I was fucking bored. But I had been so hungry yesterday that I went hunting yesterday…

I was even too bored for shopping! I had been out some days ago and I couldn't find a slight reason to hop into my wonderful yellow Porsche and drive to the next shopping mall.

So I was standing in front of my closet and tried to find a solution. Mucking out? Mmh….

Hey, what was that? A box? I had to see it! So I crawled in the corner of my over sized and definitely awesome closet, under the shelf Jasper had installed some days back, showing of his biggest manual effort. There was just not enough space anymore for my amount of shoe boxes. I was there…almost! I totally forgot about that!!! I grabbed it and crawled backwards as BUMP…

"Owww!" I had bumped my head on the shelf!

Ok, yes, I DO HAVE visionary skills – but hey! I am not perfect. And I am a vampire! I do not feel this pain at all. Maybe that´s why I had no vision? Mmh…ok, this Oww was probably more a reflex of the shock…but, who cares…the box…the boots..I totally forgot how good they were looking. Yeah, I found something to do...I needed an outfit for them!

"_Ali-Cat, oh god…Aliceeee!"_

Huh? What was that? A vision! And Ali-Cat? I just had heard the voice in my head, a strangely familiar voice.

"Alice?" Ok, that is NOT a Vision. And it came from downstairs. The boots slipped out of my hands as I headed down quickly in damn fast vampire speed. And there he was standing, the body belonging to the voice.

"Hi, Emmett!" I said and he just grinned. "Aren´t you out hunting?"

"Sure I was. But I won and got it first." He smiled proudly. "Plus I wasn't that thirsty. The others won't be back for a while though." He said and coming towards me zestfully, grabbing me and pulling me close.

Wow, he had damn pretty eyes!

Wait! Emmett? Pretty eyes? MY "brother" Emmett?

"Alice? Is everything alright?" He didn't let me go but looked at me more concerned than mischievously like he did before.

"Yeah, everythings fine…I…I just bumped my head."

Now he looked more confused. "You did what? I thought...?"

Immediately I cut off his words with saying "Yes, I am not perfect, ok?!"

Now he was grinning again. Probably he didn't care at all, but he was still holding me tight – and matter of factly he was a bit stronger then I was.

"And, what we do now?"

"Mmh…" I tried to think. "I was about to try on some new clothes…"

"Cool. Let´s go." And just seconds later we were standing in my room. Finally he let me go and jumped onto the bed. I wasn´t using it for sleeping, of course not, but it was beautiful. He crossed his arms behind his neck and grinned – still.

"Come on, Miss Alice. Show me!"

Did he seriously want me to give him a private fashion show? Mmh…a tempting thought.

Oh my! What was wrong with me?

Ok, who cares? I wanted to try on the boots. So I did as always and totally forgot about Emmett; who was still lying on my bed. I opened the closet as wide as it was possible, quickly removed the top I had on and the jeans as well. Then I slipped into the white over knee boots which were totally IN at the moment and like this I was standing in front of my closet, thinking about what I could wear in combination with it.

"Sexy!" I suddenly heard behind me.

Emmett!

He was still lying there. How could I forget about it? And the worst thing was that it didn't bother me at all that he saw me like this. Not because he was my brother, no, because it turned me on – seeing me just in my white over knees, just dressed in a black bra from Victoria's Secret with matching G-string.

**EmPOV**

"Wow." Never ever had I thought that Ali-Cat could be so look so sexy. Yes, ok, she was cute like a little fairy, but sexy? Like in "look, I am dressed randy so you can lay me – sexy"? Mmh, I wasn't fond of the girls at all and, thank god, Rose and I had an agreement. She was getting her lovers and I was allowed to have sex with everyone I liked to. Ok, we just haven't had used this for ages, to be exact since the wild sixties and seventies….but hey…. I was in the mood of having something other than Rose. She was good; no arguing about that, I loved her over everything, but here was standing Alice – small and in black underwear with white over knees on. What man could say no to this?

I was lying on the bed and felt my cock beginning to harden as I imagined her…and me.

But she loved Jasper, more than everything else. Didn't she say she had bumped her head before? Mmh, maybe that´s why she was confused.

I decided to just wait first. Let´s see what Ali-Cat would do next.

**APOV**

I grinned at him. He had this look, the one that I just knew him doing just before he and Rosalie vanished in their room. And this look belonged to Rosalie. But now he gave it to me. And I wanted him. Just for fun, I loved Jasper. Just for the moment, now. I felt myself getting wet as I imagined him…and me.

What should I do? He was looking like he waited for some reaction… Why didn't I get a vision if I needed one? I couldn't rely on it for that. I just had this vision earlier as I bumped my head. I just reminded myself of it. I could hear Emmett, he was screaming my name…no, he didn't scream, he moaned….

Did that mean? No? Or? Did that mean we both had already made a decision? Or he did? Or I? It didn't matter, I wasted too much time. I had to take action, and that meant intuitional.

"So, you like what you are seeing?" I purred as seductively as I could.

"Yes." It sounded pressed like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to say this. I had to push my luck so I lingered to the end of the bed and spun around as sexy as I could.

**EmPOV**

Oh dear lord. She was coming towards me, she was spinning around being sexy as hell, I wanted her – NOW!

**APOV**

He seemed to like it; that´s what I wanted to see. He had this glance in his eyes which was just WOW. He was pulling me towards him magically so I jumped on the bed and crawled towards him as sexy as possible until my body was over him and my face directly in front of him. We were just inches apart.

**EmPOV**

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh deeeeaaaarrrrrrrrrrr looooooooooooooooooorrrdddd!

Did she have any idea how damn sexy she was as she crawled towards me? How gracefully she moved her little body as she came near me? I had to force myself to stay calm. I didn't want to assail her.

**APOV**

Did he want me? He did nothing, was lying just still, just his eyes flickered, dragged me into their ban, let me come closer. His lips, so full, I wanted to feel them. Just a few more inches.

And then we met and it was like I would explode so good felt it. His lips welcomed me soft und he just needed a millisecond to react and return the kiss. Soft yet cautious he moved them, let them become one with mine, and melted into them. He didn't push me but he became impatient and claiming. Just now he moved, I felt his hands on my back how the caressed me slowly. I pressed my body against him and kissed him wilder. He sucked my lower lip what made me moan. And this moaning pushed him forward. With a clever grip he turned me around on the bed so he was lying on me. His lips explored my chin, my neck and my ear lobe. "Ohhhhhhh." God that felt so good there because I was extremely sensitive on this spot. But he didn't stop there even though he had definitely felt that this was one of my erogenous spots. He just came back from time to time what made me more arouse.

"Alice?" I heard him whispering between kisses.

"Yes?" I didn't want him to stop but he did and looked at me. "Alice, are you sure with this?" "Yesssss!" I moaned full of lust and pulled him towards me to kiss him more passionately. We both knew that we loved our partners and this whole thing here happened just because of purely desire. Just for the moment.

His fingers started to explore my body. First he ran them over my thighs; left the middle part untouched and moved up to my belly. Slowly he fumbled for my breasts. With a sudden hand move he slipped under me and my bra was open. I was sure he didn't do this for the first time, of course not.

"Oh, Alice, you are so beautiful." He caressed my breast, looked deep in my eyes and then his lips met my nipples. Skillful his tongue played with one while his hand massaged the other one softly. I moaned because he was damn talented doing this.

After never ending minutes where he pampered me his hand went slowly down back to my belly but stopped on the waistband of my G-string. His mouth was still busy with my breasts. I wanted him to go further but it seemed like he waited for my approval. Ok, he would get it. "Emmett, I want you to remove that damn G-string and lick my wet pussy!"

**EmPOV**

WOW! Little Ali-Cat could talk dirty? And not only light version? Her body was so appealing, so sexy and so incredible beautiful. I wanted to touch her everywhere and her small breasts tasted so delicious. And now she wanted me to lick her wet pussy?! My cock has been hard for a long time already and I had the feeling my trousers would burst but I wanted her to disburden him. But it was her turn first to get pampered. Ok, let's get started….I couldn't wait!

**APOV**

For a split second he looked at me stunned. What? Did he think I couldn't talk dirty? I didn't practice this with Jasper very often but sometimes it turned us on very much and it seemed that it worked perfectly for Emmett.

The bewilderment went as fast as it came and it turned into a big grin. He seriously liked it. Good. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, gooooood!!!!

He pushed his hand under my G-stirng, his fingers ran over my vons and finally reached my labia. He directly got into it down to the entrance and what he found was a lake.

"Alice." He moaned, "You are so wet." He couldn't wait any longer so he grabbed my G-string with just one fast grip and pulled it down. It landed somewhere in the room. Then he settled himself down to my legs and spread them. Full of relish he stroked my outer labia and opened them. Of course he found my centre of lust directly and I moaned loudly. Softly he caressed my clit. But he didn't stay there with his fingers he started to use his tongue. And with this he licked over my clit, played with it and he also used his finger to intrude my pussy. My moaning became faster and turned to be ecstatic wheeze. "Faster!" I pressed between gasping and my body bowed under his pressure and bent towards his face. Then he used a second finger and moved them determinative into me what made me shake furiously. I felt it coming, it hadn't happen so fast. I screamed and my body quaked as I had my first orgasm.

And he didn't stop fully; he just slowed down the pace of his fingers a bit so I could get some margin.

As I had calmed down I looked down to see a grinning Emmett.

**EmPOV**

This little Ali-Cat was a horny bitch. I had never ever thought of this possibility but how she had acted under my treatment – I missed that between Rosalie and me. It was always awesome but this here that was new and different.

And she had her first orgasm only because I had used me tongue and two fingers. How would she react when my hard cock was inside her? But patience, before she should use her mouth.

I grinned and left my place between her legs. I kissed my way up to her ear where I nibbled on her lobe which made her moan again. I decided to place a long and demanding kiss on her lips. Now I wanted to see what she was able to do.

**APOV**

I just had calmed down as he started again to kiss me full of passion so I had to moan again. There was just one thing disturbing me – he was still completely dressed. My hands wandered under his shirt, I felt his muscles and so I shifted it up what affected him to break the kiss and pull the shirt over his head. Then he leaned back into my pillows to grin at me.

Ok, it was my turn now. No problem at all.

I jumped on him, kissed him short and then I moved downwards slowly. Wow, he had an awesome body. As I reached his waistband my hands started to remove his belt and open his jeans. I was thrilled what I would find but what was already pushed his trousers up gave me more than hope.

As fast as I could I opened the pants and pulled them down. He struggled to lose his pants but then the thin fabric of his boxers couldn't hide this monster. Actually it shouldn't surprise me at all because Emmett was big in general. Thank god, I wouldn't feel pain.

**EmPOV**

I couldn't hide a grin as I saw her lightly shocked face as she saw my big cock under my boxers but it seemed to not last long because she grabbed the fabric with spirit and pulled it down. Her hand was half as big as my aroused friend as she folded her hand around him. Slowly she began to stroke up and down, too slow for my senses. But I could see that she had a dominant facial expression. She did his on purpose. I groaned to show her that she should fasten her action. But instead she stuck her tongue out of her mouth before she went down with her head. Then she put my glans into her mouth. God, that was good!

**APOV**

Yay, he was in my sway. I felt it immediately that it wasn't going fast enough and he groaned to push me forward. No, this part of foreplay was mine.

I stuck my tongue out in a naughty way before I tasted him. His glans fitted perfectly into my mouth so I took my chance to move forward. Thank god vampires had no gag reflex. Step by step I pushed myself down but also teased him with going back a bit from time to time. My tongue played as well until I finally managed to get him fully inside. His gasping egged me to move my head faster up and down. While doing this my hands massaged the rest of his genitals. It drove him totally crazy.

**EmPOV**

Oh wow, Ali-Cat was experienced; no question about that and she drove me crazy with her playing. Thank god I had a good stability despite she was provoking me a lot. I had to stop her playing, I couldn't wait longer otherwise I would explode. Slowly I deprived my cock from her mouth and pulled her towards my face. While kissing her I turned her again on her back and placed myself directly above her. Automatically she spread her legs because she definitely knew what she wanted now.

**APOV**

I couldn't wait to finally feel him in me. He was directly above my entrance and I was ready immediately. I bowed my pelvis towards him impatiently and he started. Slowly he intruded me and I could feel how BIG he actually was. He gave me time to get used to it while he was gliding into me. He stroke out again and came deeper but still really slow. I couldn't wait and so I pressed a "Faster" between my moaning. Of course he followed my command and advanced his speed. Just seconds after he pushed inside me as hard as he could and we both were moaning and gasping passionately in unison. I stretched my legs up in the air and more apart so he had the best possibility to get as deep as he wanted.

His face was next to my ear and between moaning he whispered that I should ride him, but maybe he screamed it, I wasn't sure.

He didn't have to beg long and so we changed the position. He didn't even slip out of my body, no he just grabbed me, turned us and there I was up.

Immediately I started circling my hips. This time I didn't allow myself to play with him because I knew if I did he would take lead. That's why I used my whole power to bounce up and down.

He seemed to like this a lot and his breath quickened.

"I want you to come with me. Ali-Cat, come for me!" I felt that these words stimulated me more and I could feel the dazzling sensation overtaking my whole body. He noticed and so he hammered into me more often while I follow his movements.

With a load gasp he came in me and moaned "Ali-Cat, oh god…Aliceeee!" and just seconds later I was shaken by my orgasm before falling on his chest.

I smiled and thought of the vision that had just become truth.

-Fin-

**We all wanna have Emmett naked, right? Please review :)**


End file.
